Evil Takes Over
by Evil Demon Witch
Summary: There is something weird going on with Cam.Something strange going on with her powers.She is able to fly,and lift up stuff,but she can't control herself.She is MORE powerful than Alex.What will Cam do,will Alex be safe and the other people around Cam?


Evil Takes Over

Chapter One: Danger

**Cam just got seated in Science class.Beth tapped on Cam's shoulder and whispered:  
"We've got a new teacher today...everyone says that he's the meanest out of all the people in the world!He makes students clean the black board or give them detention if they don't answer a question right or do anything that is disturbing to him!His name is..." **

Just then the new teacher walks in,with huge black boots,black tie,black pants,black everything!Cam looked in shock!He looked familiar!Like someone she has seen in her dreams,and on her "saving the world adventures"!_Omg Als!Thantos is my new science teacher!Meet me in the washroom,pronto! _**Cam used her telepathic powers to talk to Alex,who also had telepathic powers too.**_Not time to play tricks now Cam!Im in the middle of a huge math test here!_**Alex replied.**_Uhhh 411 Alex,I wouldn't be lieing about this!Im serious!And I'm seriously freaked out!Now hurry up and go!_**Cam demanded.**_Okay,okay sparky im on it,just don't go balistic on me now Cam.Hahaha..._**Alex starting to laugh.**_Just,go now!_**Cam answered annoyed. **

"I'm going to be your new teacher,if you don't like it,too bad!I am Mr...Termain and...YOU THERE!CAMRYN BARNES is it?"He yelled.  
"Yyyy-yea-yes sir!"Cam said startled.  
"Stop daydreaming and pay attention!Since im your new teacher,im letting you off with a warning,pay attention or it's detention for you.That goes for all of you!"Mr.Termain said with rage.  
Cam raised her hand up and waited for "Mr.Turmain"who was really Thantos,to see her,so she can go see her twin sister,Alex.Mr.Turmain saw Cam's hand up but ignored it._Come on,come on,come onnnn!Hurry up!_**Cam thought impatiently. **

Ten minutes passed by,and Cam got tiered of waiting._Where are you Cam!It's been 12 minutes,and your still not here,and you were the one who wanted me to "hurry up and go",and your not even here yet!_**Alex said in her head.**_I'm trying to ask,but he keeps ignoring me!I'll just shout it out.Be there soon.Oh yeah it's 10 minutes not 20._**Cam replied.**_Big diff..._**Alex said while rolling her eyes.  
"Mr.Turmain,may i go to the washroom?"Cam shouted out,then gulped.  
"10 minutes,no later than that!Or else detention for you,and next time RAISE YOUR HAND AND WAIT!"Mr.Turmain replied glaring at Cam.  
Cam slowly got up,then slowly walked out.After walking about 100 cm away from the door, Cam started to run all the way to the washroom,and saw Alex there waiting,sitting on the counter.  
"Gee,that was awfully fast!"Alex said sarcasticly.  
"It wasn't easy you know!We are dealing with Thantos here.The mighty ruler of evil.One bad move and I could be in serious trouble!Oh yeah,I only got 10 minutes in here.If im late,then I get detention!"Cam said breathing fast since she was running in the hall.  
"We have got to tell Karsh and Ileana,we need backup!"Alex said while rubbing her eyes.  
"Here's a tip for you.Never rub your eyes if you have eyeliner on!It will smudge.""Thanks for the beauty tip Cam!I really needed it!Next time you can do my makeup for me!"She said sarcasticly."If I cared..."  
"Ha ha.Very funny Miss.I don't care about anything."Cam said raising her eyebrows.  
"Let's just get back to making a plan,okay!"Alex said.  
"Oh shoot!I've got only two minutes to get back to class.Decide after school,okay!Bye"Cam Raced out the door. **

Cam raced through the halls faster than ever,faster than a cheetah._Wow!Im running faster than Jane Zheng,the fastest runner in the world!How did i get so fast all of a sudden?_**She thought to herself.Just then,when she got to the door,she slipped and fell down banging the door open.Mr.Termain shot Cam an evil look,with and evil grin.  
"MISS.BARNES,WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR,AND WHY DID YOU BARGE IN LIKE THAT?"Mr.Turmain said grinning.  
"Ummm...I tripped over my shoe when I came in"Looking guilty of NOT running in the hall,she tried to fool Mr.Turmain.  
****"Hmmm...very well then...next time walk PROPERLY!Now get up!"His eyes opened wide then went back to normal then wide again...  
"Yes Mr.Turmain."She got up and slowly walked to her desk. **

Cam couldn't help it.She just had to laugh at Mr.Turmain moving his eyebrow up and down when he is serious.

"Is something funny!Miss Barnes!"He hit her desk so hard he made a little crack in it.

"No sir!"She shot her head back.

"Lucky you,you only had two more minutes left until you would have gotten detention!"He said sounding sad that Cam didn't get detention.  
_What?That can't be!I had to go down two flights of stairs and through a huge hallway,and I had only two minutes too get back to class!_**Cam thought in her seat,still with her head back. **

If you like it,and your interested in it,and wanna read more to see what happens next,then review me.I am planning to make ALOT of chapters  
and the next ones is where the action starts:D


End file.
